


Hanamaru Defloration

by Sakurauchi



Series: ♡Requests♡ [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pet Play, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurauchi/pseuds/Sakurauchi
Summary: Hanamaru and Dia skip class while breaking many school rules as things heat up.





	Hanamaru Defloration

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the DiaMaru request I received. Enjoy. ♡  
> I'm always open for more requests, you can check my profile for some more info!

The moment the bell rang and announced that class was now over, Hanamaru stood up from her desk, grabbed her bag and rushed outside as fast as she could. She knew that a new class was about to start in just a few minutes but she had somewhere else to go. Hanamaru walked through the halls using fast steps. She was trying to reach her destination as fast as possible but had stop walking from time to time. She had a hard time hiding her face which blushed with a bright red color, and her breathing was every time more erratic. As she moved ahead there was a sensation that was taking her over. It was the sensation of something vibrating between her legs. She had to put a lot of effort but she managed to reach her destination at last: the student council room. 

Hanamaru did not even bother to knock on the door and quickly entered the room, locking the door behind her. The one that received her was none other than the student council president: Kurosawa Dia. The beautiful girl with long and silky black hair sat in front of the desk with her legs crossed. The moment she noticed Hanamaru had arrived, a smirk appeared in her face. 

“Did you lock the door?” She asked to confirm, to which Hanamaru replied with a simple nod. 

“Good. Take a seat.” Dia invited her in, tapping the desk with the palm of her hand to guide Hanamaru. Accepting her invitation, Hanamaru hurried and hoped on top of the table. 

“Are you wearing it like I ordered?”

“I am, zura.”

“Show me.” 

Hanamaru knew she could not resist Dia’s orders, and it’s not like she wanted to in the first place. While still sitting on top of the table, Hanamaru pulled off her skirt and let it fall into the floor. Dia stared at her and noticed how Hanamaru’s juices were already started to leak through her pantyhose. Without any warning, she used her hands to rip it open, revealing Hanamaru’s white panties. She moved her panties to the side using her fingers, and was able to find the tiny vibrator that was positioned so that it’d stimulate Hanamaru’s clit directly. 

“I am here now so you won’t be needing this anymore.” Dia pulled away the vibrator and licked Hanamaru’s love juices before glancing at her again. “Remember what I taught you?”

“I…I do.”

Dia wasn’t pleased with Hanamaru’s answer and used her hands to grab the girl’s face tightly, pulling her closer to her own face. “That’s not how I trained you. You need to give me a good answer right away.”

“I’m sorry! A…A pet always has to follow her master’s orders, zura.”

Dia crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow still not convinced. Hanamaru remembered what she was missing and quickly corrected herself. 

“I’m sorry, master!”

“Much better.” Dia let go of her grasp on Hanamaru’s face. Completely ignoring the girl sitting on her desk, Dia reached for the shirt of her uniform, pulling it away and then reaching for her skirt. Hanamaru who was still horny felt even more turned on by the perfect sight of Dia in her red and provocative underwear. She was admiring every bit of her master, and this made her forget some of her instructions again. 

“What are you doing?” Dia spoke in a cold tone. “Don’t just sit there. Masturbate for me.” 

After giving this order Dia crossed her arms and glared at her pet. Hanamaru did not hesitate even for a moment and started to use her fingers to rub the entrance of her pussy. Doing this in front of the student council president made her feel so shameless, but that also turned her on much more. Despite this, Hanamaru was not too experienced in these kind of things yet. She had just recently discovered what touching herself was like, and part of her was too afraid of experimenting with her body, so she continued using her fingers to gently caress her wet pussy, almost reaching her swollen clit. 

This is when Dia moved closer before giving one more order. “You can’t stop until I say so. Of course, don’t reach your climax until I say so either.” Dia approached the girl that continued to please herself and started rolling up her shirt. Dia had a pleased look on her face once Hanamaru’s large breasts came into her sight. She had ordered her not to wear a bra today and her pet had followed the request perfectly. Once her shirt was rolled all the way up, Dia assaulted Hanamaru’s breasts. Hanamaru’s body tensed up once she felt Dia’s tongue licking all over her breasts. She could feel her master licking all around them, moving her tongue in circular motions around her nipples without touching them just yet. And as her nipples continued to harden, Hanamaru’s fingers found her way to her throbbing clit. 

“Do you want me to give these some attention?” Dia gently blew some cold air on Hanamaru’s hard nipples before licking around them again. Hanamaru had difficulty speaking and nodded repeatedly to let her master know what she wanted. In response, Dia put her hand on top of Hanamaru’s hand as she continued to masturbate and ordered her: “Then put a finger in.”

Hanamaru’s heart pounded hard. She had not put anything inside yet. She had wanted to try but in the end was still too scared to do it. She was too scared to do it on her own, but this time it was different. This time she could feel Dia’s warm fingers gently pushing her fingers forward as she continued to rub her clit. Letting herself get carried away by Dia’s guidance, Hanamaru allowed two of her fingers to go inside her at once. Making sure to time it perfectly, Dia’s lips reached Hanamaru’s nipples. She started sucking on Hanamaru’s nipples, and using her tongue to taste them repeatedly. Dia was a perfectionist, and this was no exception. Even if she had a perfect focus using her mouth to taste Hanamaru’s modest breasts, she continued using her fingers to guide Hanamaru’s own fingers in and out of her pussy. 

“Keep going like that, I will give you something special in return.”

This time Dia pulled off her panties, sat back on her chair and spread her own legs. She gave Hanamaru a clear view of her perfect pink pussy. With a smirk on her face and while staring at Hanamaru who continued to masturbate, Dia began to pleasure herself as well. Unlike Hanamaru’s awkward pace, Dia was a lot rougher with her own body. She pushed three fingers inside at once without mercy and started thrusting them in and out at a fast speed. She let out a seductive moan on purpose, and just as she planned, Hanamaru started thrusting in and out of her own pussy faster after listening to her. Dia was giving Hanamaru a special reward by letting her watch her touching herself, but she had the chance to experience a great view herself. Simply looking at Hanamaru playing with her own pussy, looking at her breasts move up and down with the rhythm of her body and the lewd expression on her face was turning Dia on a lot. The student council president used her own fingers to mercilessly fuck her own pussy as she squeezed her breasts through her bra with her other hand. 

“Tell me.” Dia spoke. Despite being engaged in such an intense activity, she still managed to speak in a rather calm and imposing demeanor. “Do you masturbate thinking about me?”

“I do, zura! I… masturbate thinking about master everyday!”

“What do you want master to do to you?”

“Mm… I want master to defile my body. I want her to use me as her sex toy.”

“Well said.” Dia took a deep breath before pulling out her fingers and giving Hanamaru another command. “You can stop now.”

Hanamaru heard Dia’s command loud and clear but had a hard time stopping. She tried slowing down the pace, but that did not please Dia. The student council president held Hanamaru’s wrists and forcefully pulled her arms away. She then pushed Hanamaru down into the table and glared into her eyes. “When Master says stop, it means stop.”

“S-Sorry Master.”

“You are a bad kitty.” Dia pulled off her pet’s shirt, leaving her fully naked this time. “I will have to give you some punishment.”

“Please punish me master. I will gadly accept it, zura.”

Dia was pleased to see that she had learned so well in such a short amount of time. It gave her many more ideas, but for now she was going to have fun with her punishment. She reached for the drawer just under the table and took a few special things she kept there for a time like this. First of all she grabbed a blindfold and put it on her pet. Hanamaru could feel her own heartbeat getting a lot more intense as she felt Dia’s hands reaching for her wrists. With this Dia tied them up, restraining her hands behind her back. The next thing Hanamaru could feel was something being placed around her neck. It was a long leash. Once this was done, Dia pulled on the leash’s chain, forcing Hanamaru to jump off the table. 

Dia licked her own lips as she looked at the sexy sight of her restrained pet. With her arms behind her back, Dia had a great view of Hanamaru’s breasts. Right now she knew she could do anything she wanted. She owned Hanamaru’s body and she was going to defile her. 

“Everyone should be in class now, so it’s time to take this kitty out for a little walk.” Dia started walking towards the exit of the student council room. Hanamaru jumped up just by listening to the sound of the door unlocking, but she knew she could not refuse Dia’s orders. Dia shamlessly walked outside into the school hall while wearing only her bra and with her naked pet on a leash. 

“Are you excited?” Dia asked as they slowly walked across the halls. The two of them walked past the doors of the locked classrooms. If a teacher were to do something as small as glancing to the side across the door’s window they would be found, but Dia didn’t care. 

“W-What if they find us?” Hanamaru stated her worries out loud but Dia just gave her a teasing answer.

“Then maybe I can let them have their way with my kitten. I want to hear your moans as you get fucked violently by everyone in the school.”

“I…I only want master to touch me!!”

“Heh, I was kidding.” Dia moved closer and kissed the girl’s lips. “Of course I won’t let anyone else touch you. You are mine and only mine. So now, kneel down.” Hanamaru was fast to kneel down on the floor while feeling relieved. Dia moved closer and positioned herself so that her pussy was facing Hanamaru’s lips. Hanamaru still could not see the environment around her but she could feel the familiar smell reaching her. She slightly perked up her head to reach her master properly and started tasting Dia. Dia closed her eyes and enjoyed herself as Hanamaru continuously licked her pussy. Hanamaru licked Dia’s slit repeatedly as if it was a lollipop before pushing her tongue inside. 

“Mm!” 

The sensations from Hanamaru’s tongue were so great that a faint moan escaped Dia’s lips. It was surprising to her how good Hanamaru was at this despite having so little experience. She could feel her pet’s tongue thrusting into her and moving around inside her, reaching her g-spot and stimulating her with so much ease. Hanamaru was not too certain of what she had to do but simply continued to act based on her instincts. She was using her lips to suck on Dia’s pussy and her tongue continued to alternate between licking her clit, thrusting inside her and stimulating her g-spot. The student council president was experiencing such great pleasure that she could not hold herself back anymore. She bit her own lip hard to stop herself from moaning loudly and let her juices out. Dia had never been much of an squirter, unlike her pet. So even she couldn’t have predicted how many of her juices would shoot out, drenching all of Hanamaru’s naked body. 

“Come, pet. You earned a reward.” Dia breathed heavily while trying to compose herself. She rapidly left the area after a puddle of her juices remained in the floor. She rushed back to the student council room, pulling Hanamaru along with her leash. The image of her naked pet drenched in her love juices turned on Dia all over again. She reached for the drawer with her toys and pulled out the one she would use for the main event. A large and wide double sided dildo.

“W-What are we going to do now master?” Hanamaru asked. She was still restrained and could not see anything, so she had no idea of what Dia was about to do.

“Your reward.” Dia replied after forcing in the dildo inside her pussy. It was so big that she started having her doubts about it fitting inside, but it wasn’t her first time doing it either, so she continued forcing it in. Now that she was ready, she reached for Hanamaru and removed the blindfold from her eyes. 

“M-Master?” Hanamaru felt nervous once she saw the size of the dildo sticking out of Dia’s pussy. Dia smirked and walked behind her pet, wrapping her arms around her waist and lifting her up. She carried her towards the window that showed a perfect view of the school’s campus below. Hanamaru looked nervously at the sight in front of her. Dia used her hands to spread out Hanamaru’s legs while still holding her up. The small pet closed her eyes tightly as she could feel the tip of the dildo rubbing against her slit. It took Dia a few tries to position herself properly, but she slowly started thrusting inside Hanamaru. Hanamaru felt as though she stopped breathing for a few seconds as the hard dildo continued moving deeper inside. 

“If you make any noise the people doing sports out there are going to find you~” Dia whispered. Hanamaru opened her eyes, and was able to see in fact some students that were in PE class doing some sports on the area outside. She bit her own lips hard and tried her best to not to scream as Dia pushed in her full length inside. For a moment she felt incredible pain in her pussy but she soon started to feel good once Dia started to move. After all, Dia was a perfectionist and had planned everything. She had made sure her pet was wet enough before going through with this, and now, she started thrusting in and out of her pussy. Everytime the dildo thrusted deep into Hanamaru, Dia could also feel the other side of the dildo inside her own pussy hitting her hard. With this, Dia started to speed up, pounding faster into her pet’s pussy. Hanamaru’s breasts bounced up and down like crazy as Dia continued to increase the intensity. 

Dia was rough even when masturbating, so at a time like this she was going all out. Hanamaru was reaching her limit and unable to contain herself any longer she let out a loud scream mixed with moans of pleasure. She felt good but also scared, they were going to see her. But she also felt incredibly turned on. Dia reacted fast, carrying Hanamaru away from the window. She sat down on the student council’s chair while letting Hanamaru sit on top of her. This gave Dia a much nicer view of Hanamaru’s body. 

“Master, master! It feels good! My pussy feels so good!” Hanamaru cried out as she moaned much louder. Dia couldn’t resist the incredible sight in front of her any longer and started using her mouth to taste Hanamaru’s large breasts as she continued to fuck her hard. She sucked hard on her nipples, and tried not to scream as the dildo ravaged her own insides. 

“Tell me what you want!” Dia ordered.

“I want you to fuck me harder!!” 

It was exactly what Dia wanted to hear, and it was exactly what she was about to do. She wrapped her arms around Hanamaru, and untied her wrists. Hanamaru wrapped her arms around Dia as she lifted her up and put her on top of the table. Now that she didn’t have to worry about Hanamaru’s weight anymore, Dia started fucking her with twice more intensity. The force of the dildo pounding inside her was great enough to make Dia let out a scream this time. The harder the dildo pounded inside her, the harder she would thrust into Hanamaru. This time her pet’s breasts were bouncing up and down violently as Hanamaru clenched her fists and screamed. Hanamaru’s body was assaulted by such intensity that she had stopped thinking altogether. She loved this and she didn’t want this to ever stop, but her body was reaching her limit. 

“Master, y…you are breaking me! I can’t do this anymore, I’m at my limit zura!!”

Dia knew that she was at her limit as well, so she increased her force and speed for one last spurt. She ravaged Hanamaru’s pussy violently using all her strength until she couldn’t keep up. All Hanamaru could do was scream as tears started streaming down her eyes. She pulled out of Hanamaru, and fountains of juice shot out from her pussy, completely drenching Dia’s body. Dia opened her mouth, taking in some of her juices as they covered her face, her hair, her breasts and all of her. 

Dia pulled out the dildo from her own pussy, licking off her juices and putting it away. She lifted up Hanamaru who had started to cry and carried her towards her chair, allowing Hanamaru to sit on of her again. 

“There, there.” Dia hugged her tightly while gently caressing the girl’s hair. Hanamaru buried her her face into Dia’s chest while sobbing and hugging her back as tight as she could. 

“Here, look at me.” Dia placed her hand on Hanamaru’s chin and gently raised up her head. She stared at the girl’s teary eyes before moved in for a kiss. Hanamaru accepeted her kiss and tasted all of Dia. 

“I love you.” Dia spoke in a gentle voice before hugging her tightly again. 

“I love you too, zura.”


End file.
